Winter Miracle
by Lovebug097
Summary: Why am I always wrong? it took me so long to hold my promise and yet I completely gave in to her...she's the one I need the most right now. A Naruhina Story.


"Today is the day Hinata! Your gonna go up to him once he arrives back home from his mission and confess your heart out to him in the white snow!"yelled in estatic pink haired girl with green emerald eyes.

"Yeah Hinata-chan! Saukura-chan is right! For how long are you going to keep avoiding him if he doesn't realise it himself?!"asked a irritated platinum blonde haired girl with frosty blue eyes that matched the icy sky.

"Oh please he will never realise it Ino! He's thick as the hard snow outside! But, Not until we give him very...very obvious hints that is hehehe."laughed the brunette in a sinister way whilst cracking her knuckles viciously.

"B-but I really do not want to confess to him a second time Sakura-Chan! I already have told him how much I love him, besides I'am sure he will tell me how he feels very soon."stated Hinata with a worrisome expression smothered on her pale face.

"Hinata-chan we know you already told him but that was different, you were in a battle for pete's sake! You need to tell him face to face!"informed Ino whilst raising her fists in the air with a determined look and a uplifting attitude.

"Just imagine the shock on his face when you tell him Hinata-chan! wouldn't you like to see his eyes focus only on you?"swayed Tenten whilst nudging Hinata's shoulder to encourage her.

"Of course I want that but-"paused Hinata.

"But nothing Hinata-chan! You are gonna go and tell him okay? We're cheering for you."interrupted Sakura and spoke in a firm yet caring voice to her shy loveable friend.

"I...I will try if it means I have a chance to be with him."spoke Hinata nervously since she was worried of how this will all turn out to be.

"That's the spirit girl! And besides when you two get married, your gonna tell him that you love him every single minute with no problems!"mentioned Ino whilst squealing uncontrollably at the beautiful thought.

"Even in bed, don't forget that Hinata-chan!"teased Tenten with a cheeky smile.

"Tenten-chan were trying to encourage her! Not fricken make her pass out!"glared Sakura at Tenten angrily with a annoyed tone.

"Too late."notified Ino with a distressed sigh.

...

"WOOOOHOOOO! Ramen here I come buddy!"howled Naruto whilst throwing his hands in the air in a fanatical manner.

"Shut up Naruto! I swear with that voice you could wake up a troll for god's sake!"growled Kiba in exasperation.

"Man do you ever shut up yourself! I mean look at Akamaru he's more quiet than you are!"replied Naruto in a joking way.

"Alright than you little piece of...AHHH FORGET IT I'M TIRED!"yawned Kiba whilst heading home for a long deserved nap.

"HAHAHA! see you can't even beat me in a confersation dog boy!"snickered Naruto at his long time friend.

"Whatever lover boy!"yelled Kiba at Naruto whilst pulling the finger towards Naruto with his back turned and arms beheind his head.

"L-lover boy?!"stuttered Naruto with a huge blush painted on his face since he knew what he meant.

He then began moving towards his destination which was Ichiraku Ramen stand to not only fill himself up to

Infinity, but to also calm his nervous mind down from thinking of a alluring lavender eyed beauty.

Upon reaching to the stand, he overheard a very familiar voice which made him twitch in place and hide Behind the curtains of the open door.

"One Miso Ramen if you please sir."the voice was unmistakably feminine and graceful in tone, it only led to one person.

"S-she's here!"muttered Naruto whilst letting out an unusual stutter due to how paranoid he got. He began fidgeting in place and wondered how in the world will he try to avoid her this time.

Since the last battle that the Hidden Leaf Village faced with Pain, Naruto was determined and pledged his soul into never putting Hinata in danger ever again due to how reckless he got, so every time he saw her or accidentally met with her he would make up any silly excuses just to get away from her...he never wanted something like that massacre to happen to her ever again, it truly scared his brave strong heart for good.

_*I better leave before she sees me, if it means she will be safe then...I will do anything!*_he thought with a broken hearted expression and quickly ran away from the stand to go home.

Several hours passed since Naruto's near sudden encounter with Hinata, he was laying down on his bed with a groggy eyes whilst thinking of her beautiful caring personality, he never thought such an angel like her would ever love such a human being that carried a ruthless monster within him.

It truly puzzled him everyday to a point where he thought she was joking, but Naruto would be a fool not to believe her, she is honest in everything she does and says.

Every

_*Your a proud faliure...*_

Single

_*I never go back on my word that's my nindo way...*_

Sentence

_*I love you...*_

Is true.

Dear god If he was not the jinchuuriki of the nine tails he would have poured all his love for her in a heart beat and never leave her side. But of course, reality is cruel in its own ways.

_*I'm so sorry Hinata...it's for the best.*_he was so devastated and it broke his heart every time he ran away from her.

As if on cue, the gloomy dark sky began pouring the most tremendously powerful rain shower in this winter time. Naruto looked out his window and saw the rain shower cascading all over the Village that it made the snow slowly drain away.

"At least it's not a snow storm,"he forced a chuckle to restrain himself from the guilt that was building up within him and eating his very soul. Several minutes have passed since the rain began whilst Naruto was enjoying a peaceful game of cards with his clones...that somehow includes the usual constant fighting.

_*Knock knock.*_

He froze in place, who on earth would visit him at this hour of night and not to mention in this violent weather. He dismissed his clones and stood up.

"Who the hell..?"he spoke quietly in utter confusion and approached his door to open it. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone anyway.

He held his door handle and firmly opened the door in a quick swift motion...right there, in his front pouch was the only one you would describe crazy and weird enough to make a visit in the hard pouring rain.

Her mauve coloured hair was covered with her hood, her shoulders were tightly gripped by her shaking fragile hands, her clothes sticking to her for dear life, showing her slander goddess curves and skin as pale as the ivory snow.

"H-Hinata..."he was an idiot for gawking at her with an open mouth and not inviting her inside since she was clearly dying from the vicious weather, but he would be truly an idiot if he didn't think she was the most beautiful alluring lady in the world.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun may I please c-come in!"she shivered terribly with her sparkling lavender orbs whilst blushing from his strange stare at her.

"Yeah...yeah come on in."he snapped out of his trance and opened the door for her wide open.

"T-thank you."she walked in whilst Bowing her head gracefully even though she was socking wet and ruined Naruto's hallway with dripping water.

"Wait here in the couch, I'll go get you a towel!"he called to her with a hasty yet concerned voice whilst already in his bedroom grabbing a towel for her to dry off with.

He did not even give one single thought about the promise he did to protect her, right now her health is all that matters to him and he would not run away this time.

"Hinata I foun..."he ran back into the living ran with a towel but paused the minute he saw her.

She stripped off from her wet clingy jacket and was left with her black mesh shirt that not only was wet as well, but it was to Naruto's misfortune, clearly see through, right now he wished he could run away right now but it seems destiny has already made plans.

"Naruto-kun I'am truly sorry if I have interrupted you at this late hour but..."she spoke with a more relaxed tone whilst blushing from Naruto's stare at her, she was so embaressed.

"No! No it's fine Hinata! You don't have to worry about it, here dry yourself off with this towel!"he stopped gazing at her from head to toe and interrupted her since she was still shivering and offered her the towel in her shaky hands.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."she managed to smile through his kind caring gestures and began drying her hair.

"You should go in the bathroom Hinata and take a shower, I don't want you to catch a cold okay?"he offered her due to seeing just how pale she was and got very worried about her condition.

"No no its f-fine I do not need to."she rejected the generous offer even though she was feeling very light-headed not only from just how sick she felt, but also the mere thought of taking a shower at his home.

"Hinata.. please your burning up!"he pleaded with concerned eyes whilst holding her slander shoulders in a comforting manner to show her he did not mind the intrusion.

"O-okay Naruto-kun...but what about my wet clothes?"she gave in the minute his pearly blue eyes set foot on her own and asked innocently since she did not want to look this bad in front of him.

"Don't worry I'll wash them and dry them for ya okay? Oh the bathroom is in my bedroom Hinata so you can change there."he grinned at her in response with a cute wink that she adored whilst letting go of her shoulders.

"Oh thank you very much Naruto-kun."she was so thrilled that Naruto was taking care of her, yet at the same time she felt guilty for making him help her when all she wants to do is help him instead, she does not want to take his caring heart for granted.

Hinata walked into Naruto's bedroom which was a fairly large size without the added trash of course and the extra pieces of scrolls, she felt at peace the minute she smelled the all too familiar scent which was his guilty pleasure Ramen placed at his window bay, she walked towards his bed which was placed near the washed out window with its pale green covers and dark brown wooden boarders. If their was one word that Hinata would describe this room is that its welcoming.

She saw a door beside his bed and began to strip off her wet clothes whilst placing them right outside the door of the bathroom to take her shower.

Naruto was in his cozy kitchen happily washing Hinata's jacket in the washing machine, he then heard her go in the bathroom and made sure he heard a clicking sound just in case it was locked, he peered through the bedroom door just for safety as quietly as possible, he picked up her wet clothes and ran out the door once he heard the water in a panicking manner but of course without tripping in a couple of Ramen bowls.

"Ahh f***!"he cursed whilst landing on the cold hard floor right on his shins which were scrapped very badly, he rolled back and forth with silent moans of suffering.

He stood up with a stumble whilst cursing and arrived back at the kitchen, he placed in the rest of the clothes in the washing machine with a shallow looking expression.

Naruto knew what he put himself in, he knew that if Hinata was in his home anything could happen to her whether if its her family knowing or the enemy knowing, he did not want to cause her harm at all, he enjoys her company, he really does but...he had a promise to keep, it's just a matter of time to see if he can actually keep it or not.

He then froze in place,realising just how more dangerous the situation got.

_*The rain!*_he looked up at his kitchen window and it was obvious that the rain storm was not stopping anytime soon.

_*Shit! What I'm I gonna do? If I tell her to leave in this weather she'll seriously catch a cold and if I let her stay for the night then...then.*_he imagined two pictures.

One of Hyuga Hiashi, chasing him with a sword to oblivion which made Naruto terrified in a way that made him shiver unnaturally and one of his angel Hinata, peacefully sleeping on his bed...that terrified him because the very picture excited him very well.

"AGHHH! GET A GRIP YOU IDIOT!"he was flustered and yelled in such a rich volume in the small kitchen that it perceived through the bathroom walls to Hinata's sensitive ears.

"N-Naruto-kun! Are you okay?"she was startled at the roar she heard from him.

"Huh? oh yeah I'm fine Hinata I'm okay! Are you done?"yelled back back Naruto from the kitchen whilst scowlding himself for scaring her and embarrassing himself.

"Yes nearly done! I will be out in a second"she responded whilst spraying herself with warm water.

"It's okay take your time."he was becoming more and more nervous and anxious by the minute now but decided to cool it off by acting as natural and as friendly as he possibly could towards her.

The washing machine beeped its alarm meaning that it has finished both the washing and drying cycle, Naruto carefully went back into his bedroom and placed the dry folded clothes next to the bathroom door for her to see.

He waited a few several minutes in the living room with patience driving him insane until she arrived in the living room with her dry clothes except her jacket since it was not properly dry whilst drying off her hair with a towel. Her face was a warm red colour from the steam of the hot water and her hair was glistening with water drops on her indigo coloured locks.

"Ah your out."he stood up and walked towards her with a blooming blush forming in his face from just how cute she looked, he began removing his jacket and placed it firmly around Hinata's shoulders.

"W-what are you doing Naruto-kun?"she stuttered towards the young man.

"Well your jacket isn't properly dry so I figured why don't you wear mine in the mean time."he mumbled under his breath just loud enough for her to hear.

"But...but I-"she insisted but failed miserably.

"Hinata...I want you to have it otherwise I'm just gonna feel guilty about not making you feel any better."he reassured her that it was fine and was acceptable to him.

"Thank you..Naruto-kun I really appreciate it."she smiled happily whilst looking down on the floor with an adorable red tint raising on her supple cheeks.

_*His jacket...it smells so nice and so homey hehehe*_she beamed happily whilst hugging the precious jacket tightly, she was so happy that she could not even hide it from Naruto's skimming eyes.

He sat down on his yellow couch with a joyful grin at Hinata's adorable act and patted down the seat that was next to him for her to sit down as well.

"Ahh...ahem so umm...what did you want to talk to me about Hinata?"he choked up from over cuteness she was giving that he didn't even realise it himself, he was just so glad she was smiling...all because of him, it made his heart crave for some more.

"Oh well you see I was...waiting for you at Ichiraku's Ramen stand."she admitted with concern filling her sudden gloomy eyes whilst sitting down next to him.

"..."he had a poker face plastered on his face, he blinked twice in a slow manner.

"Naruto-kun...?"she asked with worry found in her tone.

"I'm sorry but did you just say you were waiting for me?"he was so shocked to hear this from her that he became a statue for a few long minutes, he needed to confirm what she just said was true otherwise his heart is gonna explode from sheer joy he was experiencing.

"Yes I did" she confirmed it with a firm nod whilst Naruto was astonished.

"B-but why, I mean there's nothing wrong with that but why? did something wrong happen?"he was freaking out right now, did something bad happen to his little angel? Did somebody hurt her? Oh boy was he getting angry now, you could see it in his face.

"No no Naruto-kun, I was waiting for you to comeback from your mission"she whispered to him with a down hearted face.

"Y-you were waiting to see?"he was dumbfounded.

"Yes I was waiting most of my time there, then once I realised you still had not come back I was very worried and I ran to your house to see if you were there instead!"Naruto could see that she was very troubled since she had a worrisome face painted on her.

"You were worried about me?...why?"by now anyone could tell that he was the happiest man in the world, he could not even believe that Hinata would go this far into worrying about him, it was truly a heart warming feeling.

"Because I care for you, Naruto-kun!"she blurted out, Naruto just stared helplessly into her eyes that breathed fire within them.

"I love you Naruto-kun! Did you forget that? I don't care if you don't love me back because that won't change the way I feel about you."she spoke without no hesitation what so ever. He bowed his head down in utter amazement.

The atmosphere was so much more intense than before, not only was there silence clouding the whole room, but a change of heart was begging to rise.

"Naruto-kun...you need to understand me please, I can live knowing that you don't love me back but...I cannot and will not let live knowing that our friendship will fade away into a mere acquaintance one." She gulped knowing that this is the time, now or never.

_*She's right...*_

"So go ahead! Tell me that you don't think of me as no more than a friend but...b-but don't push me away...a-anymore." She was trying so hard not to cry, the mere thought of losing him just tore her to pieces.

_*Always been right...*_

"NARUTO-KUN! do not play with my feelings please be honest!" She couldn't bare the silence anymore it felt like it was eating her up inside her very soul.

_*Why am I always wrong?...*_

He looked up at her...for the first time in forever, this beautiful, affectionate, fearless and alluringly lady, human being was driving him to the edge of a blissful haven that he could never find with no one else. She cared for his well being and feared the worst if something wrong would happen to him.

He lowered his head with a chuckle one more time at how stupid he was for not answering her back long ago, if he had just realised this sooner he would have repaid all thouse dreadful days of reminiscing Hinata's near death. He was now finally able to vanish and revive himself from that horrid scene of her near death that traumatised him and see her shining instead in her light, she was so captivating in many ways on the battlefield that day.

Her raised his head one last time and looked at her eyes...they held so many meanings, fear, sheer happiness and pure love, he reached for her faintly blushing supple cheeks, slowly caressing them lovingly with his thumb and wiping away her treasured tears.

"Hinata...I know you've been waiting."he spoke in a loving yet sweet voice that sent shivers down her back whilst never letting go of her and staring at her in a whole new light, she was reddening by the minute.

"What do you mean by that Naruto-kun?"she gasped from his sudden warm touch and his eyes that held something anew in them, just the way he gazed her was affecting her very greatly.

"You know what I mean Hinata."he teased her whilst smiling tenderly at her adoring efforts of figuring our what he means.

"I really really do not know Naruto-kun!"she spat out loudly from the overdrive her heart was going through, all these things he's doing to her, breaking her heart then giving it hope again was making her so light-headed she could just faint on the spot.

He went close to her face now, little by little, just close enough to capture her precious, supple scarlet lips into his own. She felt his breath on her skin which sent her goosebumps all over her shaking body that she closed her eyes shut from the overexcitement.

"Oh really now?"he whispered sweetly into her red ears with the most love sick smile he possessed, only for his shy little angel. She could not take this anymore and snapped her eyes wide open.

"No no NO! please stop Naruto-kun!"she squealed in a panic and also in absolute glee.

"Well guess what Hi-na-ta-chan"he tickled her earlobes with his sneaky little breath and teased her some more by saying her name in a cute manner.

Poor Hinata, she was having such an incredibly hard time trying to catch her breath back from this torture Naruto was putting her through.

"Hinata...I ain't stopping, Not now not ever."he looked back at her with serious eyes this time, his hands still on her cheek, only this time he's touching her treasured lips that seemed to capture him in a hint of a second fondly.

He was being so selfish right now but he didn't care, just the fact that she was here, with him meant everything to him, for that he is forever grateful.

Hinata did not care anymore either, at first she thought that he was joking around, but after seeing thous deep blue hypnotising eyes of his that always seemed to precise her heart, she was lost forever and let go of her shyness. Whilst closing her eyes.

He closed the gap between them in a heartbeat, their kiss brought life to the both of them, so sweet as their hearts, passionate just like their souls, they felt a sense of belonging in this cruel yet gleeful world, they were in bliss.

They broke free of the heavenly kiss with deep breaths of wanting air, both never daring to let go of each others stare. They were both blushing from the intimate moment they just shared, suddenly Naruto placed his warm strong hands ontop of Hinata's soft ones.

"I love you Hinata-chan."he breathed into her ear once more since he was still breathless and light-headed from the blissful kiss.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression and became numb for a couple of seconds from what she just heard, she peered at him with confusion written on her face.

"You what?"she gasped in utter shock from his sudden words. Her heart could not take this anymore, it hurt her so badly.

He nodded at her with reassuring eyes and a warm yet kind smile to prove it. She was speechless, she thought she was dreaming all of this since it was all too good to be true, she peered at him with cautious eyes that spoke a settle hint of doubt in them, she saw his eyes, they held nothing but adoration in them, his blue ocean orbs were twinkling with passionate love deep within them, only for her.

"I love you so much Hinata-chan...I'm sorry it took me this long to realise it."he saw just how worried she was to if he was joking or not, and for that he spoke tenderly yet with sadness filling his tone, he held her cheeks once again for comfort and affection.

The way he said it sounded much more powerful in the way he spoke, it was so sincere that it made Hinata instinct, he held her shaking shoulders and held her chin up, she was crying, he cupped her face gently.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"he panicked whilst wiping away her crystals like tears from her fair face.

"N-no nothing is wrong N-Naruto-kun! I am just so happy that you love me back!"she sobbed whilst wiping away her own tears.

He sighed in relief and smiled at her enchanting teary face, without even knowing it he kissed her with much more passion this time put into it.

They both closed their eyes immediately once the heavenly feeling over ridden them again. They never wanted this to end.

The rain had stopped long ago, they were just too busy loving each others company to realise it. Their wonderful session then ended and soon enough Hinata then ended up leaving after all but of course with Naruto walking her home in the lonely isolated streets of the sleeping village, hand in hand.

They arrived safely to Hinata's home right at the corner of the street with very faint blushes plastered on both of them.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun, I shall see you tomorrow then."she bid her farewell with a mesmerising smile and went ahead.

Naruto then suddenly held her arm gently and came closer to her for a hug.

"You forgot to give me a hug Hinata-chan!"he whined cutely to Hinata's ears and hugged her yearningly.

"I am so sorry Naruto-kun."she looked up at him and pouted in a adorable way for him, Naruto was about to tell her how much he loved her when she does that but was interrupted by Hinata's delicate, soft divine lips.

"Am I forgiven?"she teased him with a seductive smile that made him stare dizzily with half open eyes from the sudden yet pleasing kiss.

"Yeah..."he sang in pleasure with a dreamy face.

She left with a smile and a blush placed on her face whilst waving back to him. He waved back at her and watched her go in her home,he sighed in delight and walked his way back to his apartment with the biggest giddy smirk stuck on his face.

Naruto knew that not only did he break his promise in every single level, but that he had a new promise to keep from now on, and that is to make his Hinata happy everyday, only seeing her smile is enough to make his day perfect.

That night, they knew where the belonged, it didn't matter of fate did not let it slip by, all that mattered is that they have each other from now on, helping each other and loving each other. I guess you could call it...a Winter Miracle.


End file.
